sonic the hedgehog: Project Heather
by sonicgang2
Summary: 50 years after the sonic crew died off 6 teenagers find out they have the same powers as each of the sonic crew members. two years after the descovery the smartest, kobe, makes another amy. her name... heather. heather is diffrent... shes not like the rest of the kids. shes darker than she seems (she is not a zombie shes like shadow,imortal)
1. the exesperement

Adam: a 17 year old orange hedgehog with red eyes who has silvers powers

Kobe: a 12 year old blonde fox with green eyes who has tail's scientific power

Jacob: a 21 year old black bat with yellow eyes. Has the ability to use guns and ride motorcycles. Lost his sister in a shooting trying to get away from G.U.N. (shadow)

Lilly: a 12 year old sweet brunette fox with green eyes who has a chao named cracker

Veronica: a 16 year old blue hedgehog with blue eyes who thinks she has it all and loves jewelry (rouge)

Lightning: a 17 year old green hedgehog with blue eyes that has Sonics powers

Mrs. Dane: an evil 35 year old mastermind who hates the reborn sonic crew

Chapter 1: the Experiment

It was two years after the six had found out about their powers. The crew went down to where the sonic crew had been buried. "Tell me again why we are here?" Lightning groaned board out of his mind. "We need to get Amy's DNA" Kobe said looking around the dusty old graveyard. It was a really old graveyard but still beautiful. It was misty and in the middle of a forest where the previous crew met. Vines had grown everywhere while spiders made webs and creatures had made homes. The fox had walked across the mossy gravel path over to a rose bush where a stone laid. He wiped off the dirt and dust with his sweater sleeve, he eyed it closely for the writing was chipped "Here lays Amy Rose" it read, his eyes widened "come here guys! I found her!" he yelled as everybody else ran over to him. "Adam, grab the shovel" Adam nodded and used his telekinetic powers to grab the shovel. A red aura appeared around the object and lifted it up floating over to Adam, who grabbed it when it was in reach, he grasped onto it before letting his telekinetic powers leave the shovels grasp. Adam handed it to Kobe who gladly took it.

After a few minutes of digging there was a thud. "I think I hit it." Kobe said as Adam, Jacob and lightning jumped down to help brush off the dirt and other things off the pink coffin. In gold the coffin had Amy's initials written; Kobe unlocked it and opened it…

After hours and hours of being in the lab with Amy's dead body Kobe came out, covered in blood. He took of his blue medical gloves and his doctor's mask. "Give her a few hours… she's alright though" everybody in the room sighed "feel free to go and see her, but she's sleeping so be quiet. I'm goanna take a shower" he sighed. Lilly bounced up "I'll make you a sandwich" she said, Kobe smiled sweetly towards her and nodded "thank you Lilly" Lilly blushed as they went upstairs.

Following Kobe's orders everybody went into the extra room in the lab where his "creations" sleep. They opened the door hoping to find another pink hedgehog sleeping, but instead there was a white cat with soft chestnut hair sleeping instead…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the short chapter but this is my first fan fic and I wanted to see what you guys thought before I continued. The next chapter will be at least 1000 words. Promise. Until then bye.


	2. two faced

The girl wasn't like what she seemed, everyone in the room could sense a dark energy but ignored it… the room was silent. Something was wrong… very wrong. "Kobe… what is this?" lightning asked pointing at the girl/thing "oh, that's heather, she's a mix of Amys DNA and shadows, making her immortal" lighting rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "Not her. You idiot. What's going into her arm? It's this black stuff" he said as if Kobe had no idea what was happing "uh… nothing you need to worry about" he said quickly "okay…" lightning asked almost questioning him. Kobe immediately changed expression… "Hold on… do you here that?" everybody stopped to listen "dude, your paranoid" lighting rubbed Kobe's head and chuckled. "Am not!" Kobe pushed lightning as hard as he could but it only knocked him back a little.

This made lightning laugh his pants off (if he was wearing any) Jacob punched lightning causing him to fall back and grasp his bleeding lip. Then he grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the wall making lightning squeak "stop being a douche" he said as lightings eyes widened. "I'm sorry okay!" lighting defended but that didn't stop Jacob from throwing him on the floor.

Adam rolled his eyes but then caught the sight of heathers empty bed. "Where did she go?" he asked confused. Kobe looked at the bed where heather was. "Fuck…" he said his face falling along with his ears. Then there was a big smash and the sound of glass shattering from upstairs. They all ran upstairs to where the sound came from, veronicas dance room. Veronica threw open the door to reveal heather standing in the middle of a glass covered floor as a black liquid poured out of where the mirror used to be. She had a few cuts which where bleeding but she just stood there, like a wooden doll.

Her eyes where black, just fully black. The room was being overtaken from the liquid, she didn't mind though. She slowly raised an arm to touch it. Instead it grabbed her and she smiled "hello" she said to it as if it was her friend "this wasn't supposed to happen." He got out a syringe and opened up a bottle full of the same black liquid as before. He injected the liquid and filled the syringe and took aim.

Heather was playing with the liquid now looking like she was controlling it. She could hear Kobe aiming for her "ah ah ah. You wouldn't want to do that" she said in an angelic like voice, she picked up a piece of the shattered mirror and threw it at Kobe missing his head by a hairs breath. He jumped back "oops.. I missed." She said chuckling pulling off shadows evil smirk then she turned her head towards the liquid. "attack" she whispered, it did what it was told and held Kobe down pushing the rest of them away. "Don't worry, none of you will remember this" then a blue blur rushed past the thing just in time and shouted "hey cutie, your too slow!" he said making a face at her. She growled and pointed. "get him!" she demanded. Again it did as ordered and attacked lighting hitting him while he was running "don't mess with me boy!" she yelled pissed off he fell to the ground hitting shards of glass causing him to bleed.

"oh no" he said as she injected a poison inside of Kobe making him black out. "You're turn" she said as he struggled to escape the liquids grasp. He didn't want to leave though, the goo was warm and it ran on his arms so perfectly, but he had to, or else god knows what would have happened. He couldn't… it was forcing him down. She hit him with the poison and that was it. Veronica screamed as she did the same with Jacob and Adam. Then it was her turn… the world went black and all she could hear was her evil laugh.

Adam woke up to a gentle voice "are you okay?" said the girl. He couldn't remember anything. "Damn, my head" he groaned. His eyes opened and there she was. The most beautiful girl ever "whoa" he said as he forgot about his headache she sighed then smiled "I'm glad you're alright" he looked around to see he was back in his room. "Yeah, I'm just fine" he got up. "What happened?" he asked stretching, it had felt like weeks since he had last been awake "oh. You and your friends blacked out" he was confused, how did they blackout? Why weren't they in the same room then? He pushed those questions down "how long where we out?" she started counting on her fingers "two days" she said acting like it was close enough to the right amount of time "hey, what's your name?" he asked she looked back at him with her misty blue eyes "heather… heather rose"


	3. the voice

_Hold on, heather. Where have I heard that name before? _He thought looking at her. She gave him a faint smile. But he was lost in her eyes; to him they were like pools of hot sex. As he daydreamed she giggled and waved a hand over his face. He snapped back into reality. "N-nothing" he said blushing bright red. _Perfect, just as I planned._ She thought to herself remembering what her and Kobe mapped out earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piper" a husky voice spoke

"Yes master?" a faint angelic like voice said

"You have a greater power than I had ever thought anybody could have" he said messing with his bloodstained lab coat

"And…" she said wondering what he was referring to.

There was silence. Then a jab in her arm. She wanted to scream out in pain but only lead to to having her mouth cover with his hand.

"This will make you sleepy, but you'll feel better… and greater than ever before. Now, you'll uses your looks and charming personality to fool everybody then… then we attack" he said injecting the black liquid in her arm. A single tear ran down her face as she dosed off. She was turning into a monster… and she couldn't help it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She shook her head to push the memory back, of the innocent girl she used to be. She was good in her first few minutes of life until he turned her into something scary. The real her knew that she was being controlled but heather had taken over and didn't wanna leave. "Are you hungry?" he asked obviously offering to make her breakfast, or lunch, or whatever time of day it was to eat. She nodded thought she could go months without having food or water. But piper was starving and heather wanted her to shut up.

He led her downstairs to the kitchen where everybody was already up. "We knew you would wake up sometime" lighting said lightly punching him lightly, "yeah I'm alive" then lighting pulled heather closer to him by the waist as she faked a she smile, but really she wanted him to die for even dare touching such a unique creature.

Then he slipped his hand down her skirt and pulled up the back of her underwear up causing her to blush. Both Heather and Piper. "This little cutie has been keeping us company since we woke up" Adam knew that he was a player and knew where his hand was. "I'm sure she doesn't want her panties tugged" he said as lighting slowly removed his hand "I-I don't know what you're talking about" he nervously laughed. Adam rolled his eyes and took her hand as heathers blush went away but pipers grew hotter.

'] I'm going to kill every last one of them" heather said. Pipers voice was all she had left, she couldn't even control her own body, "please don't hurt them" there was a feminine evil laugh echoing around "no promises" heather said as piper growled.

"Heather you okay?" Kobe said signaling that she was going out of character. She snapped back into the loving fun girl she was supposed to be for everyone. "Oh, I'm okay" Kobe gave her a wicked but cool smile as she got back on track.

**Hey guys it's me. Let me explain heather. **

**In the previous chapters the "black liquid" that was being injected into pipers arm was heather. Heather is an alien type thing that if she is drunk or pun into a body of whatever somehow she can control the body and leave the host only a voice in the brain until she is done her dirty work. Every time she is done with killing things, the host commits "suicide" and she leaks out in last seconds and returns to a evil scientist who then puts her back for one hundred years for her "beauty sleep" until it's time to take something over again.**

**So basically heather is the evil one whom uses her looks to kill, and piper has to find a way to stop her before it's too late.**

**Also, in the end I want piper to end up with somebody so which one of the boys would suit her most. At heart she's a tomboy like Amy but isn't so clingy. So here are the couples**

**Piam (piper and Adam)**

**Lightper (lighting and piper)**

**Koper (Kobe and piper)**

**Picob (piper and Jacob)**

**It's all up to you people, leave a review and tell me who you want most.**


End file.
